Harry Smith's New Idol
Harry Smith's New Idol is an episode of The Bully TV series that was first aired in April 2015. Plot It starts with Harry Smith watching a vintage TV show called Gross Class 1000 on an old Alphamin tape that Liam Smith kept from his childhood. Next minute, his Eyephone starts ringing. He answers it, and it is David Marshall who tells him that there is a 23 year old singer on The Z Factor called Lisa Johnson. Harry tells him that he doesn't like pop music, so David tells him that she is super hot and sings heavy metal songs. He gets excited, so he turns off the old TV and goes downstairs to watch it. He starts watching the show. He realizes that David was right about her singing metal songs and being hot! Once the performance is done, he asks Grace Smith if he can get the bus to Dunian to see Nick Jones. She says "yes", so he gets the bus there and looks for Pamela Milne, his new girlfriend. However, he finds out that she is on holiday in Chakamara so he goes to Nick's house and asks him if he wants to go to The Z Factor Studio in Dundundun. He agrees to come, so they dash to the bus stop, where they notice Morten Larsen and Edvard Andersson. Morten tells them that he and Edvard are also going to Dundundun. Harry asks them that if they can help him, David and Nick see Lisa and get rid of other fans, they will receive all of James Smith's savings, so long as they don't steal her. Morten and Edvard agree on the grounds of nobody telling Patrick McCrae. The five of them board the next bus to Dundundun and sit together. They eventually get off at the closest bus stop to the studio. They walk up to the studio, however it is now closed, so Morten finds an open window in someone's house and reels out a hammer, which Harry uses to break through the door to get in. Just as they go in, Lisa is about to exit, so Harry hugs her tightly. She screams, so they flee into the building and go upstairs into the computer room. Edvard is delighted when he finds his hacking USB stick in his pocket, which he can use to hack the computers. Nick spots a small bit of paper with the username and password for the admin, causing Edvard to be delighted. He then logs onto the computer. When the four guys hear someone come upstairs, they hide as they think the boss is coming upstairs. However, they find out it is David when they recognize his voice. He tells them that he has brought some resources. Edvard then goes back onto the computer and hacks it. Morten, who is revealed to also be good with computers, goes on and sends an email from the admin's Macrohard Inlook account saying that Lisa must come to The Z Factor now or she will be fired. Afterwards, the five of them hide in the toilet. Lisa comes upstairs and oddly goes into the male toilet. She finds them and asks them what they are doing there. David tells her that they were invited here by the boss. She does not believe them and calls the police. Nick then starts singing her songs during her phone call, so then the police hang up on her. She then oddly hugs Morten, but then screams due to his breath smelling of fish. Eventually, PC Kardashian arrives and arrests the five of them. Lisa then tells him that they hacked the computers, so then he screams. The five of them flee. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes